Don't mess with a Hayden
by GilmorePotterAddict
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Rory got along with the Haydens... and they were there for the disastrous dinner at the Huntzbergers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, which saddens me... but I'll get over it**

**Okay… so this is just something that has been floating around in my head for a while now…  
**

**What if Rory actually had a good relationship with her father's parents? What if they were the doting grandparents that supported Lorelai running away and split the cost of Chilton with the Gilmores, without strings? No one in Hartford knows the identity of the Hayden's granddaughter or who the mother is. Now everything is the same for Rory, she is keeping the Hayden part of her a secret until she turns 21 and becomes the Hayden Heiress… we are starting this story off right before the dinner at Logan's parents house, however, Logan is informed that there will be company, in the form of the Haydens... Let the drama begin…**

_Ring, Ring, Ring,_ Rory searched for her phone that was under a pile of clothes that she had thrown on her bed. She had dinner with her boyfriend's, Logan, parents and she needed to find the perfect outfit. Looking at the caller ID, she quickly flipped open the phone before the caller could hang up. "I have no clothes to wear to meet the parents of my boyfriend and I am in panic mode. What do I do?" she rambled to the person on the other line without preamble.

"Honestly, Rory, what have I taught you about us Hartford elite?" the woman's voice came over the line. "We are never satisfied with anyone our precious child brings home, especially for the first time. Just wear that blue dress you wore to the last party your grandmother Gilmore threw and you will look divine." Rory heard the laughter in the woman's voice as she was giving out the advice.

"Hi Grandma Francine!" She chirped taking a deep breath while grabbing the aforementioned dress. "What's up?"

"Well, I was informing you that one of your grandfather's business associates has been asking about our 'mysterious' granddaughter." Francine drolled. Rory could hear the annoyance in her Grandmother's voice. They had decided early on that Rory wasn't coming out as a Hayden until she was twenty-one. However, that didn't stop all the Hartford snobs from wanting to know who this young girl that was inheriting the Hayden fortune was. "They apparently have a son-"

"Imagine that" Rory stuck in sarcastically.

"Quite." Her grandmother agreed. "However, they claim that he has just announced that he has a girlfriend and this seems to be a problem with his parents."

"Uhhh, may I ask why this is a problem" Rory asked.

"Certainly, you see, this girl is unsuitable to be the wife of their son. Apparently she is something of a scandal. This young girl apparently wants to be an international correspondent…" Francine trailed off letting Rory put together the pieces. She herself had been shocked when Straub had come home livid, ranting about how his granddaughter was not unsuitable for anyone. After she calmed him down, she received the entire story out of him.

"WHAT?!? What do you mean that they think I am unsuitable for Logan? I am a Gilmore and a Hayden! My ancestors came over on the Mayflower for goodness sakes!" Rory ranted. "How did you hear this?" She asked her grandmother once she calmed down.

"Well, your grandfather came home livid this afternoon after a meeting with Mitchum Huntzberger, who was upset that his son had, in his words 'settled down with someone completely inappropriate for someone of his son's status'. When Straub asked who it was, he responded 'Rory Gilmore, that scandal from a while back'. Straub was furious, but couldn't say anything because we have everything kept under wraps. Now Mitchum has invited us over to dinner today, which I am assuming is the same dinner you were panicking about earlier?" Francine asked steering the conversation back into cooler waters. She was still incensed about the entire thing.

Rory was thinking about everything that was said. "Hey Grandma? What do you say to letting the cat out of the bag a little early about my identity?"

Francine could hear the wheels working in her granddaughter's brain. "Rory why? Everyone's still on board with the whole twenty-first birthday idea."

"We are going to upset the Huntzberger's tonight… I'm going to call mom after this, but here's the plan…"

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. let me know what you think. Please don't completely destroy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls, but I still love them**

**Okay so this one is longer than last chapter. It's the entire dinner... Oh yeah... this update is so close because it's the beginning. updates won't be this fast usually. Too much college work  
**

"Logan, are you okay?" Rory asked looking at her boyfriend. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"You know what?" He said, "I don't think this is such a good idea. These people are evil. They are completely and totally despicable."

"Logan!" Rory said shocked. "These are your parents and they love you and will support you. Now, we are going in there unless you have something against about me to be ashamed of." Rory looked at him expectantly. _This is it. _ She thought. _This is the end of my secrecy tonight. I just hope he can get past the last name… well second last name_.

"Okay, Ace." He took a deep breath. "Let's face the lions." He stood at the door staring at it much like Lorelai did when at her parents' house. With a huff, Rory leaned forward and pressed the doorbell. Logan sighed. "I guess we're really going to do this then. Thanks for ringing the bell. Really, I was already planning escape routes."

"No problem." Rory replied. "I recognized the signs. My mom never wants to go to her parents' house either. We once stood outside the door for fifteen minutes before my grandmother opened the door because she heard voices. I wasn't willing to stand out here that long. Sorry. But it's chilly outside and the coat isn't helping my legs." She turned to him and smiled as Honor, Logan's sister yanked the door open and hissed at them.

"You guys are late and dad and whomever he's bringing are late and mom's on her third cigarette." She whispered to the two. "Hurry up. It's like the North Pole in here. Mom's not happy about something and it's bound to get interesting."

As the two hurried in, Rory glanced around and admired the artwork in the house. It was impressive, no doubt about that, but she preferred something less ornate. "Ace, come on." Logan said in hushed tones as he steered her into the sitting room. As they entered the room, Rory could almost feel the distinct bite to the air that appeared when society's elite disapproved of something or in this case, someone. "Mom, Gramps." Logan stated nodding to both of them, "may I introduce to you, Rory Gilmore, my girlfriend."

"Hello," Rory said timidly, starting to doubt her ability to endear herself to people. "It's lovely to meet you. Logan has told me so much about you all." It wasn't even a lie. Logan had spoken often of his family, true, it wasn't the most flattering depiction of a family that he portrayed, but he still spoke of them.

"Hello, Rory. It's nice to meet you." Logan's mother said using the fakest society voice Rory had ever heard. "Logan, your father is running a bit behind, so your tardiness is not a problem. He should be here in a few minutes." Rory was amazed by the subtlety of the reproach. _I wonder how the attack will come with this kind of family. Emily would just flat out say something, subtlety wasn't the Gilmore way._ Rory mused while Logan refilled his grandfather's glass and got the two of them drinks also.

Rory looked at her clear drink, _what was he thinking, I can't do alcohol with his family here,_ "Uhh, Logan, I don't think…" she trailed off pointing to her drink.

"Club soda, Ace." He replied with a small smirk.

"Oh. Okay. Just checking." Just then, Rory heard the door open and voices travelled into the sitting room. She took comfort in the fact that her grandparents were going to be there for her. The plan was to pretend that they were complete strangers until the opportune moment. She just hoped it didn't get too bad before that point.

"Shira? Are you all in the sitting room?" A voice that Rory assumed belonged to Mitchum Huntzberger by the fact she didn't recognize it and Logan tensing up at the voice. A tall man walked in with her grandparents and glanced around. His eyes lingered on Rory for the smallest moment before dismissing her as unimportant. "Logan, good to see you decided to make an appearance for once."

Logan tensed even more at the reprimand as he stood. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, it is a pleasure to see you again. Father, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rory." At this point, he held his hand out to her and urged her forward to greet everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rory said shaking each of their hands, smirking inwardly. "Mr. Huntzberger, you have a lovely house. The artwork is simply divine." She said turning to him and looking him straight in the eye. Something that disconcerted Mitchum, he'd never seen anything quite so audacious in Hartford society. It solidified in his mind that she was not an appropriate choice at all.

"Well, why don't we start dinner, now that everyone is here?" Shira said with a society smile.

As everybody was walking toward the dining room Rory leaned in to Logan and whispered, "When we get done with this, remind me to tell you some of my mom's escape and wild clothing stories, I have a feeling you'll need them." Before Logan could question what she meant by him needing them, they were at the table and everyone was sitting down. The salad course was relatively uneventful, Honor announced her engagement, and they welcomed Josh into the family. However, when the main course was being brought out, Logan's grandfather suddenly slammed down his utensils.

"We cannot ignore this anymore!" he announced, "Logan what are you doing bringing someone like this home for dinner?" he asked gesturing toward Rory. "It is time you stop fooling around and settle down with someone respectable, not a product of teenagers who didn't have the common decency to marry after such a tragedy occurred."

"Gramps!" Logan interjected, outraged at his grandfather.

Hearing the derision in the old man stung Rory a little, but she looked across the table at her grandparents and were reassured by the fury in their eyes at the man. She touched Logan's arm to calm him down. "Logan, it's fine, I've heard it before." She said it quietly as to not upset her grandparents further before they could finish with their plan. Unfortunately they did hear her, and looked at her shocked.

The shock was mirrored on Logan's face and he turned to her and said, "Let's go. You aren't inferior to them in any way and you should never be told that you are." Hearing his defense of their granddaughter, the Haydens were proud that Rory had found someone to protect her.

"Now dad," Shira began, "Don't put that on Rory. It's not her fault. However," she turned to Logan at this point, "I must agree that you need to find someone more suitable to the role needed for someone of your status. I hear that Rory here wants to travel and be a reporter. That isn't the lifestyle for someone marrying into the Huntzberger family." Assuming that the discussion was final, Shira turned to the Haydens. "Francine, I loved those drapes that were in your living room last time I visited. I simply must get the name of your decorator."

"Certainly." Francine responded in a clipped voice. "I'll get my granddaughter to send it over one day. I got the decorator from her mother." Rory almost laughed when she heard that. It was the perfect opening for the plan, the elder Huntzbergers were going to hang themselves with their own words.

"I had heard that your granddaughter was your heir." Mitchum interjected. "I had hoped that you would bring her tonight, she's about Logan's age right?"

"That's right," Straub answered. "she's truly something else. Quick-witted, and smart, she loves to read and is so polite, I've never heard a negative thing about her, even in the gossip mill." He continued sending a small wink to Rory as he complimented her.

"Really?" Mitchum's wheels were turning in his head. He needed to hook the two up. They would be the greatest power couple of their generation. "I think Logan, you should meet this young girl."

Logan stared at his father, unable to believe that he was trying to set him up in front of his _girlfriend_. It was astonishing. "Sorry dad. I don't think I want to. You see I have a girlfriend. I don't need a new one."

With a nod to her grandparents, Rory looked at Logan. "You know what, I think you should meet her. I don't want you to get in trouble for me." Logan looked at her, mouth agape.

"That's fine. I can call her right now." Francine stated before Logan could protest. "I have her on my speed dial. You see, we talk daily." With that statement, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rory's phone.

A trilling filled the air as the Huntzbergers watched Francine with her phone to her ear. Dumbfounded they saw Rory reach into her purse and pick up her phone. "I am so sorry everyone, it seems that my grandmother is calling." She said flipping her phone open. "Hello?" she asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

Francine responded, quelling her laughter more successfully than her granddaughter. "Rory dear, it seems as if the Huntzbergers disapprove of their son's girlfriend." She stated watching the elder Huntzberger's faces pale as they realized what had just happened.

"Oh dear. I'll have to let you go Grandma. I need to talk to my boyfriend about choices in girlfriends." Closing her phone, she turned to Logan and said with an almost straight face. "Logan, sweetie, would you like to date the other girl. I have to warn you, she's addicted to coffee."

Logan burst into laughter at the last comment. "Oh Ace, I don't believe it. _You're _the Hayden heir?"

"Yep" Rory responded popping the "p". "I don't know why, but people always assume that mom got pregnant by the pool boy or something. They never ask who my father is. Shame really." She shook her head in fake pity. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, as much as I would love to stay and listen to apologies, or sucking up, I think Logan and I ought to be going, we have things to discuss." With that, she stood and looked at her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa, I'll talk to you tomorrow? Grandma we really need to go shopping again. I love you guys."

Francine stood also. "Shira, Mitchum, we really must be going, our granddaughter was maligned tonight and I need to calm down. We will see you soon. Lovely dinner."

The four left the house at the same time, laughing at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. Rory and Logan stopped at his car and turned to her grandparents. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, after I tell mom about tonight. She'll get a kick out of it."

Francine simply nodded. "That she will, maybe we can tell her together so we can go shopping tomorrow."

"All right."

As they were getting into the car Straub called over hs shoulder, "Don't think we forgot about the comment you made earlier about not being insulted before. We'll talk later about that."

"Okay, love you grandpa." Rory called back.

"You too princess."

**So there it is. It's not done yet. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be, but we're not done yet. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so sorry for the length of time between updates, my muse, she left me and I stared at this chapter forever without any clue where it was going. So here it is. Not my best**

On their way back to Yale, Logan was going back and forth between shock and awe. "I can't believe that my parents said that! It was completely unbelievable." He looked at Rory and grinned. "Then you and your grandmother with the whole cell phone thing, awesome!" He laughed pulling into the parking lot in front of her dorm. However, when he turned the car off, he turned and looked at her with a serious expression. "Rory, why didn't you tell me that people had been talking about you and your mom like that?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I never told anybody." She replied. "Not even my mom. She didn't need to know that the kids at my high school made up nasty rumors about me and her when they found out I was born out of wedlock. That was something that simply wasn't _done_ in society. All unplanned pregnancies were covered by a hasty marriage or being shipped off to a relatives or "fat camp" for the duration. When my classmates learned I was one of _those_ Gilmores, the ones in society and my mother wasn't married I became a pariah. The only person who would talk to me was Paris and that's because I was her only competition for valedictorian. Here, everyone from society idolizes my mother because they think she had an illicit affair with the gardener or the pool boy as a rebellion against society and I was the unfortunate by-product! Never do they think my mother stood up for herself and did what she thought was best for the two of us. All they think is _ 'oh no, she was cut off from her trust fund!'_ In reality, she still had access to her trust fund, she's has never touched it, not once, because she wanted away from that world and she wanted me away from that world. She wanted me grounded and how to work for each dollar I have! I don't have anything against the people of society except for how I was treated by them and how they treated my mother. Yes they could be a little more frugal, but if they want to continue conspicuous consumerism then that's their right!" Rory was panting by the end of her tirade leaving a very stunned Logan in front of her.

"Wow Ace," he said, "I am so sorry that you've had to deal with this all these years." He leaned forward and cupped her face, looking her straight in the eyes, he whispered, "For what it's worth, I think your mother was very brave and strong for giving up what's easy for what was right for the two of you. I don't think that you would be the person you are today if you grew up in society, and for that I am forever grateful." With that he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

The next day, Logan was jerked awake by incessant ringing. Blinking, he tried to figure out where he was. The Purple comforter was definitely not his and his arm was numb. Looking over he saw the brunette angel that had captured his heart. _Right,_ he thought remembering last night's events, _I'm in Rory's room. _Looking around for the telephone that had awoken him, he found Rory's cell. Checking the caller ID he read _MOM_ and decided to wake her up. Rory never missed a call from her mom; they were like best friends in that way. "Ace, wake up," he said shaking her gently, aware of the dangers of waking her up before having coffee ready. "C'mon Ace, it's your mom." With that, her eyes fluttered open and she took the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she mumbled, not truly awake. At this, Logan slid out of bed and made coffee.

"Hello?" A perky voice came through the phone line. "Is that how I taught you to answer the phone. Now I'm hanging up and you are going to answer like the Gilmore Girl I raised." At this the call was suddenly disconnected. Not three seconds later, Rory was staring at her phone which was blinking MOM again.

"Rory's House of Pleasure, for Trixie press 1, for Daisy press 2, for Desiree press 3, for a threesome press 4. If you want to talk to the manager simply stay on the line." Rory chirped laughing as Logan walked in with a scared look on his face. "Is that better mommy dearest?"

"Much." came the reply, "now, explain to mommy why she got a call from your grandparents, telling me that we were having a family meeting today at 3:30 at their house. And sweets, by family, they mean _everyone_. What happened at that dinner last night that has everyone in a snit? And why didn't you tell me yesterday that something big happened?"

Rory sighed, inwardly cringing at the thought of explaining to her parents and grandparents. How is she supposed to tell them that all through high school she was a pariah, and she still is at the high society parties that her grandparents threw? "Mommy, I will explain everything at the family meeting, I don't want to explain things over and over. I will see you at 3:30 at the grandparents house, wait, which grandparent's house?"  
"The Hayden's. Apparently there are some drapes that your other grandmother wants to look at. I don't know, I wasn't listening that closely." Lorelai replied.

Rory laughed at the mention of the drapes. "Okay mom, I have to go. I still need to talk to Logan about everything that happened last night. I will see you later this afternoon."

" I guess I will talk to you then. Okay sweets, I love you!"

"Love you too mommy! I will see you then." Rory answered. She looked at the blonde sitting in front of her holding her favorite mug filled to the brim with coffee. "Oooh, I will call you Coffee God! You bring me the elixir of life without the lecture that usually comes with coffee when Luke gets it for us." She smiled at him as she took a long sip of the delightful liquid.

Logan looked at her with solemn eyes. "You know we need to talk about what happened last night, right?"  
Rory sighed. "I hoped to have had more time to prepare you for this, but I suppose I should start with my parents." She took another sip of coffee and a deep breath. "Okay, so my parents were a lot like you and your friends, despised society, thought it was fake and pointless. However, unlike you and your friends, my parents didn't play along. They fought against it. One particular rebellion was in the form of…ummm let's call it enjoying themselves on the balcony in mom's room. The result was me. My father's name is Christopher Hayden. My mother's name is Lorelai Gilmore. My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III. Mom decided not to marry dad because she wasn't ready for marriage, so after I was born, she took me away, to a little town called Stars Hollow, and we've lived there for my whole life. I went to Chilton Preparatory Academy, starting my sophomore year, when everyone realized who I was, I was a pariah, except for two people. Paris, she just saw me as competition for valedictorian, and then there was Tristan. He saw me as the ultimate conquest, if he could get me, someone he considered a "Mary", then he could have gotten the Gilmore scandal spread a little farther. I got in trouble with my headmaster who told me that I wouldn't get a letter of recommendation if I didn't get involved. So I did, only to find out that the group I got involved with decided to break into the school as initiation." Rory trailed off watching Logan's face for pity. The one thing she didn't want was pity. "I have always been the Hayden Heiress, I just wanted to stay away from the life my parents ran away from. I was supposed to come out on my 21st birthday, it's just happening a little early now."

Logan went around to sit by Rory's side. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Ace, I'm so sorry that my parents are putting you in this position. They are so –"

Rory cut him off. "Logan, don't blame your parents. I think that this can be a good thing. I'll be announced as inheriting at 21, and I will be able to train better for the role without having to hide everything all the time." She smiled at him. "Don't ever tell your parents this, but it could be a blessing in disguise."  
Logan laughed. "Don't worry, I would never tell them that they were a help to my girlfriend."

**So there it is…please review. Let me know what you think, any grammar corrections, well pretty much anything wrong with the chapter. Thank you**


End file.
